fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel (CM6)
( )|birthdate = ?|age = 400+ (Chronologically) 47 (Biologically)|gender = Male|eyes = Black|hair = Pink|guild mark = Right Shoulder (Fairy Tail) Right Shoulder (Tartaros; Youth)|unusual features = Scar on right cheek|affiliation = None|previous affiliation = (Member) Tartarus (Guild Master)|occupation = Mentor|previous occupation = Wizard|team = The Last Dragons|previous team = |partner = Kaido Ryuzaki|status = Alive|relatives = (Foster Father; Deceased) (Older Brother; Deceased)|magic = Darkness Magic|previous partner = Gray Fullbuster }} Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル, Natsu Doraguniru) is a S-Class Mage from the Fairy Tail guild, and one of their most powerful members, being known far and wide by his title of Salamander (サラマンダー Saramandā). This Natsu however belongs to an alternate timeline from that of our own, hailing from Earth Land's future in which certain key events had ended differently. Natsu is also the main protagonist of Fairy Tail: Fall of the Dragon, a unique storyline telling us the possibility of a future that might-have-been if things had turned for the worst. During the battle between the Nine Demon Gate's against his friends, the outcome in his world was entirely different, with the most notable of all being that Natsu's friends losing their lives and others being killed during the struggle. With so much grief, it unbalanced his mind, nearly drove him over the edge. With so much rage and agony writhing inside him, Natsu kills Mard Geer and a few other Etherious, effectively deciding to become the new leader of the Tartaros Guild in order to separate himself as much possible from Fairy Tail. It wouldn't be until years later that Natsu confronts Zeref, taking his life by unknown means, only to discover that he was his brother, further plunging him into despair. After the events of the Big Zero Incident, Natsu was one of the few remaining survivors still alive in all of Earth Land. Years later, he would come across the last remaining user of Dragon Slayer Magic in the form of an infant Kaido Ryuzaki, deciding to take him on as his apprentice. Appearance Youth (Fairy Tail) Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. However, this alternate version of Natsu wears a set of clothes completely different, donning bright red sleeveless shirt with the Fairy Tail insignia stitched to the back, bandges on his right hand held onto a silver bangle. He wears a dark-green trousers paired off with brown boots. Natsu's old outfit consisted of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel.17 He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. Youth (Tartaros) .]] After killing Mard Geer, Natsu took his place as guild master of Tartaros, adopting a whole new wardrobe. He wears a pitch black vest with gold lining Future Personality Fairy Tail Tartaros Future Synopsis History Equipment Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Prowess Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Prowess Curse Magic Darkness Magic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Traivia